finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy NT
Dissidia Final Fantasy NT is a team-based fighting game developed by Team Ninja of Koei Tecmo and published by Square Enix and Taito. It was released as Dissidia Final Fantasy in Japan for arcades in November 2015, using modified PlayStation 4 hardware, though Square Enix noted it would not be considered until at least a year after the original release. Later, an enhanced port was announced for PlayStation 4, now named Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, in June 2017, which then released in January 2018, and later released on Steam in March 2019. Tetsuya Nomura returned to design the characters, while Takeharu Ishimoto provided the score. The game is the third game released in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series, the first to be team-based, and the first not released for PlayStation Portable. The last major update for the console version is scheduled for March 5, with the arcade version getting it on February 20. While updates for the game will cease, producer Ichiro Hazama confirmed that the online service will continue across all platforms. The original arcade release did not contain any story content until the "Battle of the Gods" DLC. The story centers around the conflict between the goddess Materia and the god Spiritus, who have summoned warriors to fight for them against the other. The game is a three-versus-three based fighting game, in which battles take place in three dimensional stages based on locations from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Players select characters from one of four different classes (Vanguard, Marksman, Assassin or Specialist) and pit them against the other team. In November 2018, a free edition known as Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Free Edition was released for PlayStation Store in Japan. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT is related to Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, which tells an alternate story of the conflict between Spiritus and Materia. Gameplay Compared to its predecessors, the game's battle system is remade from the ground up. The player is part of a team of three charcters, commanding one while the other two characters are AI controlled. A player can choose more than one of the same character on their team, and one-on-one combat is still available. Playable characters are divided into four combat categories to identify that character's personal fighting style: the power-orientated Vanguards focus on dealing the highest damage and are the designated tanks of the team; agility-based Assassins have fast mobility or very high attack speed; the ranged Marksmen primarily attack from a distance; and the varied Specialists have unique battle traits. All fighting styles, bar the Specialists, adhere to a , with Assassins being strong against Marksmen, Marksmen being strong against Vanguards, and Vanguards being strong against Assassins. The game retains some core elements from the previous Dissidia games. Characters can perform two kinds of attacks: Brave Attacks and HP Attacks. Brave Attack will decrease the opponent's Bravery stat and increase the attacking player's Bravery by the damage done. HP Attack will inflict damage equal to the player's current Bravery. Decreasing an opponent's Bravery to zero will result in a Bravery Break, giving the attacking player a substantial increase to their Bravery. Characters have seven Bravery attacks at a time: three ground attacks, three midair attacks, and one attack that can be performed while dashing. Each character can equip one HP attack. Some attacks that were HP Attacks in previous titles are now Bravery Attacks. Players cannot customize Brave Attacks and can customize only one HP Attack and two EX Skills. It is possible to save "battle sets" for characters: 1 HP Attack, 2 EX Skills and a costume. Each character has an independent HP bar, and the party has one HP bar and a summon bar. When the player character is KO'd, one part of the team HP bar is erased. If the global HP bar depletes, the team loses. Double jumping returns, though some characters can now perform triple jumps, such as Lightning and Onion Knight. Dashing now uses up a stamina gauge, and can only be performed for a limited period of time, though the direction can now be changed by using the analog stick mid-air. Dodging is now a step, which has more invincibility frames than the original dodge. The shield deteriorates slowly and blocks everything, but every time one blocks an attack, the shield starts to break. Shield deterioration is shown as color changes from green to orange to red. When someone is targeting a player, a blue link will appear above them and the enemy's head, and also on the minimap. When the opponent attacks, the blue link turns red to show when to dodge. EX Mode returns, renamed "EX Skill," and encompasses up to three skills that a character can activate in battle. Some of these skills are based on the original Dissidia EX Modes, such as Terra entering Trance and Cloud entering a "Limit Break" state, while others have support effects, such as Regenga, which recovers the user's HP. EX Skills boost rely on the utility spells encountered in Final Fantasy games. For example, the ability to shield oneself or one's allies, the ability to heal or to use a break attack to destroy the enemy's defense. EX Skills and EX Bursts are available after some time and after using them, one must wait before they become available again. EX Bursts have been made weaker in comparison to the previous Dissidia games where they were often so powerful as to gain an instant win. EX Bursts are also weaker than summons. Summoned monsters can be called by filling a Summon Gauge during battle by hitting the opponent or shattering crystal cores that appear sporadically, then charging the gauge it to call a summon. If all three members charge the gauge simultaneously, the summon sequence will instantly commence. Summons are auto-controlled allies that assist the player in battle directly, and change the battlefield's appearance (e.g. when summoning Ifrit the arena is engulfed in an aura of fire). The effect disappears as the summon is dismissed after 30 seconds. If the player is hit while channeling a summon, the summoning will be interrupted. Character customization enables players to swap out colors for each character attire, and also the weapons wielded by them. Synopsis Setting The console launch version had fourteen arenas, one from each of the main series. An additional four stages were added through updates. Each stage features a change in atmosphere after half the time during battle has passed or if either teams HP gauge are depleted by two-thirds. These changes reflect the events that took place within that location's original game, and represents when battles are reaching their climax. Characters There were 28 characters available at launch in the console version, and an additional 6 with the DLC included, plus additional characters added later through updates, totaling 38 characters altogether. Characters in italics are available as DLC, and characters in bold as part of the Season Pass. Summons Summons participate during the battle, damaging opponents with their signature attacks, and dealing other attacks across the stage. When a summon is present, the stage will not commence its stage transition until the summon has completed its attacks, unless it has already transitioned mid-battle, and the timer stops temporarily until the summon has completed its sequence, giving players more time to act in battle. Each summon has a beneficial boost to a specific battle mechanic, and these boosts take effect both before and after the summon appears in battle. Story Long after the events of the previous thirteen cycles, the dimension of World B is revitalized for a conflict between Materia, the goddess of protection, and Spiritus, the god of destruction, who respectively summon the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos as their champions. The warriors regain their lost memories from the old conflict, learn all information about the thirteen cycles, and retain their memories of their original worlds, the latter of which are used to expand World B while the mystical energy created from their battles maintains it. Suspicious of the gods' unfamiliarity with their world and each other, Materia's warriors separate to further investigate the reason behind the new conflict. They learn from the world's summons that both gods were created from Cosmos's desire to protect the world. They also discover a separate threat in the form of "planesgorgers"—manifestations of Shinryu, the draconic being responsible for creating the previous cycle of war between Cosmos and Chaos—which threaten to absorb the world's energy and eradicate it. When the world becomes overwhelmed with planesgorgers, the two sides form a truce to vanquish Shinryu himself, leading to a deliberate clash that lures him out. The warriors destroy Shinryu and return to their respective worlds, leaving behind duplicates of themselves with their memories of World B so that they may continue fighting on the gods' behalf. Development Main Article: Dissidia Final Fantasy NT development Around the end of 2012, producer Takeo Kujiraoka was talking with Dissidia Final Fantasy director Mitsunori Takahashi about creating the next Dissidia entry. The first thing the two tried to nail down was which hardware platform to go with. At the time, it was being planned as a sequel to a PlayStation Portable game, and thus going for the PlayStation Vita was a natural choice, but Taito, a subsidiary of Square Enix, suggested doing an arcade Final Fantasy game. Character designer Tetsuya Nomura felt that "all that there is was to do" was accomplished by the two PlayStation Portable Dissidia games and took the stance that it was "completed." That's why the direction with the new Dissidia Final Fantasy was decided to be different from the start. Ichiro Hazama, the producer, approached Nomura with the idea for an arcade version, and Nomura gave the go ahead. Releases Arcade The original arcade launch, titled Dissidia Final Fantasy, was released November 2015 in Japan only, with fourteen characters, six stages and five summons at launch, with more content added post-release up until February 20th, 2020. PlayStation 4 The console launch, titled Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, released on PlayStation 4 on January 11th, 2018 in Japan and January 30th, 2018 in other territories, with twenty-eight characters, fourteen stages and seven summons at launch, with more content added post-release up until March 5th, 2020. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Free Edition'' On November 22nd, 2018, Square Enix released a free version called Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Free Edition as a digital download on the Japanese PlayStation Store. This version is also available on PSN and Steam in other regions as of March 12, 2019. Free Edition lacks the full game's Story Mode; and only four characters are available to play, who change weekly. Players can, however, purchase a character’s starter pack so they can play that character without restraint. Players also have the ability to crossplay with owners of the full game. Saved data from the Free Edition can be transferred to the complete version. For PS4 players, an active PlayStation Plus membership is required for online play. Microsoft Windows via Steam The PC version was released on March 13, 2019 via the Steam Store. The Free Edition can be downloaded and played free of charge. The Standard Edition and Deluxe Edition can be purchased separately. System requirements :Note: The game runs on Windows 7 and 8.1, despite requiring Windows 10 on the minimum system requirements. Steam Trading Cards The Steam version features fifteen Steam Trading Cards. DFFNT Steam Card Warrior of Light.png|Warrior of Light. DFFNT Steam Card Firion.png|Firion. DFFNT Steam Card Onion Knight.png|Onion Knight. DFFNT Steam Card Cecil Harvey.png|Cecil Harvey. DFFNT Steam Card Bartz Klauser.png|Bartz Klauser DFFNT Steam Card Terra Branford.png|Terra Branford DFFNT Steam Card Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife. DFFNT Steam Card Squall Leonhart.png|Squall Leonhart. DFFNT Steam Card Zidane Tribal.png|Zidane Tribal DFFNT Steam Card Tidus.png|Tidus. DFFNT Steam Card Shantotto.png|Shantotto. DFFNT Steam Card Vaan.png|Vaan. DFFNT Steam Card Lightning.png|Lightning. DFFNT Steam Card Y'shtola.png||Y'shtola. DFFNT Steam Card Noctis Lucis Caelum.png|Noctis Lucis Caelum. Music Takeharu Ishimoto, the composer for the two prior Dissidia games, returns to compose the soundtrack. Two new vocal versions of the series theme "DISSIDIA", the orchestral "Explosion" and the rock "Massive Explosion", appear as the game's main themes and battle themes. "Massive Explosion" is performed by Ishimoto's band The Death March, while the vocals for both versions are provided by Death March singer Chris Ito. The soundtrack includes a number of new arrangements of tracks from the series, some of which had been featured in the previous Dissidia games in their original forms, as well as some returning arrangements from the Dissidia series. All of the new rearranged tracks are performed by the London Symphony Orchestra, including the new tracks originating from Final Fantasy Tactics that were implemented along with Ramza Beoulve in later versions. The recordings were done in in United Kingdom. Songs both old and new included are available in their original format as well. Production credits Staff Voice cast Packaging artwork DFFNT PS4 Cover.png|Mockup cover for PlayStation 4. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NTcover1.jpg|Cover for PlayStation 4. Gallery Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_2015_Main_Heroes.png|The cast of Main Heroes for the Arcade release Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Main Heroes.png|The cast of Main Heroes for the Console release Dissidia_NT_Box_Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork for Dissidia NT. DFF2015 Group Battle.png|Promotional artwork of the playable characters. Dissidia 2015 Characters.png|Promotional artwork of the playable characters. New_Dissidia_WoL.png|Promotional artwork of the Warrior of Light. DFFNT Alternate Costumes PSN Avatar.png|Alternate costume PSN avatars. Arcade Machines.png|The arcade machines. TerraWoLOnionKnight Dissidia15.png|Render of Warrior of Light, Onion Knight, and Terra Branford. Ifrit Dissidia (Arcade) 2015.png|Render of Ifrit. Ramza Dissidia2015.png|Presentation artwork of Ramza Beoulve. New Dissidia Warrior of Light.png|The Warrior of Light. New Dissidia Final Fantasy Warrior of Light Face.png|The Warrior of Light. New Dissidia Final Fantasy Warrior of Light .png|The Warrior of Light. New Dissidia Onion Knight.png|The Onion Knight. New Dissidia Terra.png|Terra Branford. Terra-dissidia-arcade.png|Terra Branford. New Dissidia Cloud.png|Cloud Strife. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cloud.png|Cloud Strife (Old engine). Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_cloud_arcade.jpg|Cloud Strife (Modified-PS4 engine). New Dissidia Lightning.png|Lightning. Y'Shtola Dissidia.png|Y'shtola Rhul. Dissidia Arcade Yshtola.png|Y'shtola Rhul. DFF2015 Blizzard II.png|Y'shtola using Blizzard II. DFF2015 Y'shtola Holy.png|Y'shtola in battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Warrior of Light VS Cloud.png|The Warrior of Light versus Cloud. Dissidia WoL Attack.png|The Warrior of Light and the Onion Knight attack Terra. Dissidia Terra Battle.png|3 on 3 battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Team 1.png|The team of the Onion Knight, the Warrior of Light, and Y'shtola. Dissidia Final Fantasy Team 2.png|The team of Cloud, Terra, and Lightning. |FFile:Dissidia_Arcade_Terra_VS_Y'shtola.png|Terra vs Y'shtola. WoL_Snowfield.jpg|The Warrior of Light in the Cornelia Plains. Crystalline_Stage.jpg|Bartz, Firion, and the Warrior of Light vs. the Onion Knight, Cloud, and Cecil in the Interdimensional Rift. Snowfield_Stage.jpg|Terra, the Warrior of Light, and Bartz vs. Firion, Cloud, and the Onion Knight in Narshe. Dissidia_Arcade_Machines.png|Another shot of the arcade machines. squalldissidia.png|Squall in the Dissidia Final Fantasy 11.26 trailer. Zidane-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.png|Zidane Tribal in the Dissidia Final Fantasy 11.26 trailer. Tidus-Dissidia-2015.jpg|Tidus in the Dissidia Final Fantasy 11.26 trailer. Shantotto-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.jpg|Shantotto in the Dissidia Final Fantasy 11.26 trailer. Vaan-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.jpg|Vaan in the Dissidia Final Fantasy 11.26 trailer. Zidane-Battle-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.jpg|Zidane in battle. Ramuh-Screenshot-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.jpg|Ramuh screenshot. Shiva-Screenshot-Dissidia-Arcade-2015.jpg|Shiva screenshot. DFFA - Shanotto WoL Firion.png|Shantotto, Warrior of Light, and Firion. Etymology The "NT" in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT began as simply taking character designer Tetsuya Nomura's initials in order to later find a meaning. "New Tale" was the decided result. During the prior 30th anniversary livestream, the additional meanings of "New Trial" and "New Tournament" were given alongside this. "New Tale" may refer to the story being about the fight between Materia and Spiritus, instead of Cosmos and Chaos, while "New Trial" and "New Tournament" might just refer to it being a reboot. Coincidentally, it could also stand for "Ninja Team", referencing the partnership between Square Enix and Team Ninja for this game. Trivia *'' '' has a large display in Galaxy Toys 2nd Main Floor section of the Toy Box for Dissidia NT. It also has large figures of Odin, Ifrit, and Bahamut on the display as well as boxes with other toys; Leviathan, Ramuh, and Alexander. *This is the first entry in the Dissidia series to not feature every returning playable character; Laguna, Prishe and Gilgamesh are the only veterans that were omitted from the latest entry. External links *Official Japanese site *Official Japanese blog *Official Japanese site (NT) *Official North American site *Announcement trailer *Official Japanese Twitter Account *Dissidia Arcade LiveStream April 2015 Event *Dissidia Arcade LiveStream May 2015 Event *Arcade-PS4 comparison trailer *October 28th 2015 trailer *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbS0HO1b7MQ Dissidia Final Fantasy NT 2017 Jump Festa trailer] *Steam Store page References pt-br:Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Category:Games in the Dissidia series